


novels and exchanges

by lovrhope



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flirty Karl Jacobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both are painfully oblivious, karl is a smartass, oblivious sapnap, study dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrhope/pseuds/lovrhope
Summary: small study dates with the high school sweetheart, Karl Jacobs are more effective than Sapnap thought.they help improve his grades of course, that's why he had this tutor in the first place.little does he know it also improves his vision on who this boy really is, not who he assumed.but Sapnap would never admit that. Not yet anyway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	novels and exchanges

Staring down at his feet as he marched into the gym locker rooms, ignoring everyone that acknowledged him as he passed; Sapnap couldn't help but feel infuriated and guilty all at the same time. How could he be so dumb and naïve for just letting his grades suddenly fall like that?

A question he knew the obvious answer to, but refused to confess of knowing.

He was the first and only person in the locker room at the moment, getting ready for his last practice before he was put on the bench until he had gotten his grades fixed. His teacher in the previous class had told him that; 'The counselor had requested to see his presence.' knowing that was not a good thing.

Packing up all of his belongings, not bothering getting any possible worksheets he may need for class, he headed out the door ignoring his teacher's calls.

When he had sat in the small chair in the office, he was given the news about his failing grades, about how Coach didn't approve of him playing until it was all sorted out. Or until he was at least passing.

Sapnap hearing those words upset him, yet he understood. He barely payed any attention to classes and never turned in late assignments. So honestly he shouldn't be that surprised, it doesn't make hearing it suck any less. So there they were, talking about getting him a tutor which he most definitely did NOT want, (being a socially awkward high school student who still hasn't gone all the way through puberty yet.)

but knew he couldn't get out of this one.

-

Pulling the clean hoodie over his damp body; Sapnap grabbed his school bag and basketball uniform to take home and wash and headed out the door, throwing his dirty shower towel into the hamper that already had old towels and rental jerseys.

He pulled out his phone to check the time. '2:37 PM' he muttered under his breath, knowing he had to report to the library for his first tutoring session. Excitement was the least thing that Sapnap was feeling at that moment. he didn't want to spend after school with some Know-it-all that will only talk about their accomplishments more than actually trying to help the kid they were tutoring in the first place.

He would way rather spend time at home, in his room, practicing coding with his friends. No matter how frustrated he got at the numbers, he found enjoyment in it.

Lost in thought, he didn't realized himself pushing the doors open to the little Library and passing by the librarian into the forest of bookshelves almost as tall as the ceilings, Sapnap never noticed that though; "That's why people were mentioning ladders in the library. I thought there was just construction going on.." He said while looking at the ladders.

"Why would there be construction in the library? What, have you never been here before?"

Sapnap whipped his head at the sudden voice that came from the far back of the little nook, a bit to the left from where he and the bookshelves stood. Sapnap rubbed the back of his neck at the sudden movement his reflexes had just released on him. He walked himself further into the nook space, letting the dim lighting hit his features and his eyes adjusting to the new lighting and sight around him.

It was cute, small tables gathered a few feet apart from each other leaving space so students could have other conversations.

He looked at some of the students that were located around this little nook, they were all minding their own business; some doing homework, others relaxing and reading. enjoying the ambience. It felt safe.

Sapnap heard a cough from one of the tables near the corner, he looked in the direction of the sudden noise. a boy staring at him with a look of impatience and a bit of annoyance. which Sapnap didn't quite understand why he had that look smeared on his face, like he was the offended one that Sapnap was looking at him when clearly, the boy was looking at him first.

"Why are you late? You know you were suppose to be here, I don't know FIVE minutes ago?" the boy said with a flat tone but he could pick out the slight drip of anger in his voice. Sapnap blinked, what did he mean? He hasn't talked to this person before, seen him around, but never interacted.

He cleared his throat before answering. "I don't know dude, I think you have the wrong person.. maybe?" The boy ahead of him shifted his eyes to the side and back to Sapnap. Was that his version of an eyeroll? 

"Ok, so riddle me this. You are here for a tutor, correct?" Sapnap nodded. "..And you are Nick right?" He shifted his eyes away for a moment and back to the person in front of him. "Uhm.. Sapnap but yeah." The other boy raised an eyebrow slightly but immediately returned back to his softer serious expression. He pushed the seat in front of him with his feet to open an entrance.

Sapnap walked slowly over to the chair and sat down in it, setting his bags down on the floor between his chair; feeling the same eyes watch everything he did, making Sapnap fidget in his seat. Why was he sitting down with another person when he is suppose to be looking for his tutor? He mind was lead back to the boy in front of him when he heard another flat cough.

"So, I'm Karl Jacobs and I'll be your tutor until you get your grades up." He said with a half smile, but not far enough to reach his eyes.

Oh.

Sapnap saw a hand move over his bag and take out a notebook and a pencil, and start writing something down. He looks over at Karl and his eyes meet the others paper, before noticing he was writing down his phone number, a slight panic settled in Sapnap's abdomen. Eyes widening slightly.

Why is he giving him his phone number all of a sudden? We have only said a total of twenty words to each other and he's already giving me personal information? Why did he feel like his body after basketball conditioning? Hot? Aching? Heart beating so loud you can hear it in your ear?

Karl yawned trickily, folding the paper and sliding it over to Sapnap. He stood up and shifted the backpack over his shoulder briskly before leaning closer to Sapnap's body from behind his chair, making the static in his brain screech louder, but silencing once Karl spoke.

"Listen I uh, have tennis practice soon, but just text me when you wanna setup a study day over at mine.. or yours! whatever is most comfortable." 

Sapnap hummed and nodded at him. Karl nodded back, waving at him with a small smile before walking out of the library. Sapnap watched until he was out of sight. He looked over at the paper and unfolded it swiftly, printing the words in his mind. 

" _flushed over a simple piece of paper? excited to study with you, don't be late again nimrod."_

_(775)-***-**** :]_

Sapnap's ears burned. _**nimrod**_ **.**

-

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey !! 
> 
> thanks so much for reading and choosing my story, it means the world to me! I was quite nervous to post this considering it was my first piece of published work. But I'm more excited now that i've calmed down a bit haha. excited to see how this story goes !! 
> 
> unfortunately I do not have a set-in-stone update schedule, but I will try to update every 1-2 weeks!! also keep in mind, I am a full-time student so these chapters will be quite short, but the novel will a decent sized story :)
> 
> once again, thank you lots for the support.  
> remember to drink some water and dms are open. <3
> 
> \- quinn / @vilblade on twitter !!


End file.
